Piece of Me
by ravens23fan
Summary: Nathan And Haley are the it couple but are they as happy as everyone thinks
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Nathan and Haley are the it couple but are they as happy as everyone thinks. **

Piece of Me

_**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)**_

Chapter One

"And There they are Nathan and Haley Scott" a reporter said as Nathan and Haley walked down the red carpet with Nathan's hand gently placed around Haley's waist. "The perfect couple, the ones everyone wants to be" The reporter continued as Nathan and Haley smiled at the cameras.

"Nathan Haley how are you tonight" The reporter asked.

"Never better" Nathan said as Haley smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"Rumors say you pregnant is this true." He asked Haley.

"Oh no, I'm not pregnant yet." Haley said with a smile.

"Yet are you planning on having children in the future"

"In the future being the key word" Nathan said as Haley nodded.

"Were both so busy right now kids aren't right" Haley explained with another smile.

"But the fans shouldn't worry there's no way I'm not getting her pregnant one day. I want a little girl that looks just like her" Nathan said as he stared down at his wife. When one last smile they started down the carpet again.

So many flashes it was hard to see where they were going but that's what happens when you're the "IT" couple. You're followed around asked personal questions and everyone acts like they now every thing about you just because they watch every single one of your games or own every one of your CD's. It was a hard life but as long as they stuck together they would be fine, or so everyone thought.

They smiled one last time as Nathan and Haley moved into their limo. Haley was quickly moved to the far end of the limo where her manager and assistants sat while Nathan stayed at the back with his manager and some people he didn't really know. It was almost symbolic at how they were so quickly they were separated once they got inside of the limo.

"Mrs. Scott it seems like the CD sales are doing great this week. The appearances that you and Mr. Scott made have helped enormously."

"People love the tracks"

"The charts show that Always and Forever is your top song."

Haley's Manager and assistants said as Haley stared blankly.

Down at the other end of the limo Nathan probably should have been listening to his manager but he was too busy staring at Haley. Nathan watched as many people talked to Haley. She looked so out of life she had no emotion in her eyes the smile that had glowed on the red carpet was now replaced by her real expression. Not that that smile was real but sometimes Nathan pretended it was. Sometimes he pretended they were happy, but when that didn't work he had to think of the past.

_"Can you believe it" Nathan asked as he walked into there room. _

_"What" Haley said as she jumped into his arms. _

_"Every things so perfect with the NBA for me and music for you nothing is ever gonna be bad for us again." Nathan said as Haley smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. _

_"What do you say one last time before we move to our new mansion?" Haley suggested as they looked around their small apartment. _

_"God I love you" Nathan said as he kissed her. _

Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his manager's voice once again.

"Nathan pay attention." Nathan nodded and looked out the window. He could see the rain drops falling and hitting the window as they drove home.

_"Nathan this house is perfect" Haley said as she walked into there new home. It was huge with guest bedrooms a huge basement which they were turning into Haley's recording studio. Out back was a basketball court and pool. And then there was the huge master bedroom. _

_"I wanted the best for us hales" Nathan said as she smiled. God she loved that man. _

_"What" Nathan said as Haley continued to stare at him. _

_"I just love you so much and really am ready for us to be happy" _

_"I promise Haley will always be happy." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. _

Haley looked down at her beautiful dress it fit her perfectly accenting her every curve and making her look like an angel and he hadn't said anything. She had waited all night for him to say something anything about how she looked but nothing. The only complements she got from him were in the presence of the press and they were all fake.

_"Nathan I have to go work on the song" Haley said as they lay in bed and he kissed her neck gently. _

_"But this is the only day I have no practice this week" Nathan said as Haley sat up and grabbed her robe. _

_"Nate I'm sorry but I have until tomorrow to finish this song" Haley said as Nathan nodded and she walked down stairs. _

She didn't know exactly when they started growing apart or when the fights started. All she knew was that they hadn't been happy for a while and it was because of this. The Fame, being the "IT" couple, it was everything put together. Nathan was always at basketball practice and Haley was always trying to focus on her new song. They had no time for each other.

"Ok You two we'll see you at the party tomorrow night." Nathan's manager said as Nathan and Haley got out of the limo and walked up to there house. A huge house filled with expensive art that Nathan couldn't stand or Basketball tropes that Haley thought were stupid. This was there so called home. But in no way was it a home, it wasn't warm and cozy it wasn't happy. All it was was dark, cold and lonely. No kids no pets, no friends and no family. This was Nathan and Haley's life. Haley slowly walked into her room which used to be the guest room, but as Nathan and Haley's hearts drifted they did physically as well.

Nathan almost stopped and walked into her room but decided against it. So he continued into the master bedroom. He stared around and couldn't help but look down. Everything in that room was him there was none of Haley's influence anymore not that there would be she hadn't slept in that room for months. Nathan slowly striped himself and crawled into bed.

Down the hall Haley did the same thing. As she crawled into bed she couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror she looked so tired and not the sleepy tired just tired. They hadn't even said anything to each other they just went to their rooms and went to bed.

Nathan and Haley stared at the ceiling. And they couldn't help but miss each other want to kiss and hold each other and go back to the life were they were in that small apartment and happy. Before the NBA or Record Labels.

**Good Bad Pleae tell me. Comment!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Two

Nathan quickly ran up and down the court, it was his escape from his problems. He felt like he was away from the truth about his life. Everyone thought he had the perfect life, Star basketball, Beautiful wife and a happy marriage, but they were wrong. He couldn't help but feel guilty with how things had turned out.

"Play Five" Nathan's coach yelled as a member of the team passed to Nathan and Nathan quickly shot it.

"Great job Scott" His coach said as everyone was walking out.

"Anytime coach" Nathan said as he made his way to his car. He quickly jumped in and just sat. He didn't turn the car on he didn't do anything all he did was sit and stare at the picture of him and Haley that was sitting on the dashboard of his car.

---------------------------

Haley sang the last the note of her newest song as her manager walked toward her.

"Its ok but we need to record it one more time"

"Why I really liked that time" Haley said.

"I know but we need this album to be perfect and one more thing that last note go a little higher" He said as he smirked at her.

"Yeah" Haley said as she stared singing again.

-----------------------

Nathan slowly walked into the house and was met with darkness.

"Hales" He called as he walked through the house. But there was no answer. Nathan silently walked downstairs into Harleys recording studio and found Haley asleep on the sofa. Nathan smiled at the beautiful sight before him and gently picked her up.

Half way up the stairs Haley woke up and stared up at Nathan.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just putting you too bed." Nathan said as Haley laughed.

"You're not getting laid so you can put me down."

"No Haley that's not what I was doing" Nathan explained as he set her down.

"Yeah right the only reason you would touch me, talk to me or even notice that I'm here is if you wanted to have sex. To be honest sex with you sounds nauseating right now" Haley said as she slammed her bedroom door.

"Fine" Nathan yelled as he walked into his bedroom.

-------------------------

The next morning Nathan walked down stairs and was met with Haley's manager.

"Nathan" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just going over some things with your wife" He said as he saw sitting at the table surrounded by assistants and paper work.

"How long have you been here" Nathan asked.

"Since six" Haley's manager explained as Nathan looked at Haley's tired face.

"Why don't you guys take a break I need to talk to Haley?"

"We're busy Nathan" Haley said as she continued to stare at the paperwork.

"5 minutes"

"Nathan were planning the tour we need all the time we can get" Her manager explained.

"Tour? How long will you be gone?"

"Six months" Haley's manager answered for her.

"Wow"

"Don't worry you'll visit" He said as Nathan smiled. "The press will love the story of you going to see her" He explained as Nathan's face fell. It wasn't for them it was for the press and to be honest he didn't think Haley would even care if he came to see her.

"Nathan don't you have practice"

"Yeah but I don't have to go if you want to get something to eat with me or something"

"I just said I'm busy" Haley said as Nathan nodded. Things sure had reversed.

_"I have practice hales" Nathan explained. _

_"I know but your good enough stay with me I'll make breakfast"_

_"Shouldn't you be in the studio" Nathan asked as he got dressed. _

_"Yeah but we haven't spent very much time with each other I miss you" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her face against his bare back. _

_"I know hales I miss you too but we have jobs things to do" Nathan said as he removed Haley's arms. _

_Nathan saw the pain on her face and rolled his eyes. _

_"Haley were busy people ok" Nathan said as he slid his shirt on. _

_"Fine go" Haley said as Nathan turned to her again. _

_"Haley don't be like that" _

_"I have things to do Nathan you should go; I understand you don't want to spend time with me." Haley said as she walked out. _

"Ok well I'll see you" Nathan said as he walked out of the house.

"He sure seems needy" Her manager said as he sat next to them. "How's the planning going" He asked.

"Fine were just trying to add in the tree hill stop" One of the assistants said.

"Tree hill Haley we've talked about this your above that and there's no place for you to perform.

"Tric, I told you I could perform at that club"

"No your better then some trashy club in a Hill Billie town"

"Tree hill's home" Haley said as she looked down at all the plans.

"Not anymore your home is here in California with your husband and us" Her manager said with a smile.

"Yeah ok" She said as she got up and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Good now on too those new songs of yours there so sad about heart break and being alone, we can't send that message to the public. You are a happy celebrity got it"

"Yeah I'll rework them" Haley said as she sipped her wine.

--------------------------

"Nathan your late" His coach yelled.

"Sorry I had some things to do"

"Meaning his hot wife" Some of the players yelled as Nathan smirked.

"You know it" Nathan said trying to play the part.

"So how late were you up?"

"All night" Nathan said. It wasn't a complete lie he had been up all night thinking of Haley and there life.

After practice Nathan started to walk out when he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey Nathan" she said as she smiled.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Just seeing the husband" She said as she smiled at one of Nathan's team mates.

"You guys seem happy" Nathan said with a smile.

"Yeah were fine how are you" She said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"I'm fine got plans with Haley so I have to go" Nathan said as he started to walk away.

"Wait" She said as she grabbed his arm.

"I'll see you later then"

"Yeah I'll see you later Rachel" Nathan said as he walked to his car.

-------------------------------

"I'm Home" Nathan yelled. Haley rolled her eyes as she poured another glass of wine.

"That was quick practice" Haley said as swallowed the wine.

"Ok well I'm gonna take a shower" He said as he watched her pour more wine.

"Yep bye" Haley said.

"Thirsty" Nathan asked.

"No just bored" Haley said as she walked into the living room.

"Haley you shouldn't be drinking so much" Nathan said as he followed her.

"What do you care?"

"I'm your husband it's my job to care"

"Oh really well incase you forgot you haven't been that loving husband in a long time and in return I stopped being the pathetic wife that thought you would start loving me again."

"I do love you" Nathan yelled as Haley laughed.

"Nathan go take a shower, go to club, do whatever you want because frankly I'm way to drunk to be fighting right now."

"Then stop drinking"

"I have to now I ran out of wine" Haley said with a laugh as she turned back to him.

"How did you get here Haley?"

"We both but our careers above each other" Haley said as she stared at Nathan.

"Right"

"Yep" Haley said as she walked by him. Nathan suddenly pulled Haley back to him and kissed her. The feel of his lips was driving her crazy but suddenly she sobered and pulled away.

"I'm drunk and trying to take advantage of me when I'm like this is why I hate you so bad" Haley said as she walked up stairs.

**Good Bad please tell me. I'll ud tommorow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Haley slowly made her way down stairs and to the dining room. Nathan was already sat at the far end of the table and she didn't even bother looking at him. Haley quickly sat down and waited for her breakfast to be brought to her. As Sarah there housekeeper brought Haley her food, Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. A sliced apple that was her breakfast.

In no way did she blame Sarah it was Haley's manager that had said she needed to lose weight.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else" Sarah asked.

"Oh no I'm fine I need to lose the weight." Haley said as Nathan looked up at her. She looked perfect if anything she could gain a few pounds.

"Is your personal trainer coming over today "Sarah asked as Haley nodded.

"Yeah I called him a couple days ago and scheduled today" Haley said as Sarah smiled and walked out.

"You know I could help you so you don't have to deal with a trainer" Nathan suggested.

"Nathan you have practice no time to do stupid things like help your wife." Haley said as she got up and walked out of the room. I tried Nathan thought. She won't let me in not that I deserve that.

"Hi" Haley said as she let her personal trainer in.

"Hey you ready to get started" A deep voice said. Nathan quickly stood up and walked into the hall way. He'd never met her personal trainer and for some reason he'd always figured it was a girl but after hearing that masculine voice he knew that he was the farthest thing from a girl.

"Oh this is my husband Nathan" Haley said as she saw Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Nice to meet you" her trainer said as he shook Nathan's hand.

"Yeah you too" Nathan said as he turned to see Haley stretching. "Hales can I talk to you before you get started"

"Sure one second" she told her trainer.

Nathan and Haley walked away from the work out room and too the living room.

"What Nathan I'm busy"

"Busy drooling over your boyfriend" Nathan said as Haley laughed.

"What you're jealous, why you don't even love me anymore" Haley said as Nathan looked at her.

"Haley don't say things like that you know I love you"

"Nathan I'm busy I don't have time for your lies"

-------------------------------

"Ok Haley one more sit-up and then will take a break" The Trainer said as Nathan walked into the house from practice.

"He's still here" Nathan said to himself.

"Oh hey Nathan" The trainer said as he held Haley's body in place as she continued to do sit-ups.

"Hey you know I got it from here if you want to head out" Nathan said as the trainer nodded and grabbed his things.

"Nathan I still had an hour left with him."

"Your fine if it's that big of a deal then I'll help you"

"Sorry but no" Haley said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Your gonna have to talk to me eventually"

"Why, all of a sudden after months of silence you feel the need to reconnect with your wife. I don't believe it and I don't care Nathan. You've been fine without me what changed. What happened to where you want me again?"

"Haley I've always wanted you and missed you it just our lives got in the way"

"Our lives Nathan we were supposed to have our life as in one together. Not separate our lives" Haley explained as she let some tears fall.

"Hales"

"No Nathan we have a thing to go to tonight and I don't want my eyes to be all red so just forget" Haley said as she walked out of the room.

----------------------------

"Nathan, Haley you came" Rachel said as she walked away from her husband and up to Nathan and Haley. Nathan could see Haley tense as Rachel hugged him and place a fake smile on her face as Rachel turned to her.

"Haley wow you look…..ok" Rachel said as Haley smiled.

"Well you look stunning as always" Haley said as she smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks"

"How's the husband" Haley asked.

"Oh he's fine, yours" Rachel said as she turned back to Nathan.

"I'm fine" Nathan said as Rachel Laughed. "Well see you soon" Rachel said as she gently rubbed Nathan's chest and then walked off. Haley rolled her eyes and Nathan immediately grabbed her hand and brought her too the dance floor.

"There's nothing going on between us" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear as they swayed.

"Get out of my head" Haley said as she smiled at how well he knew her.

"Haley I'm always in your head whether you like it or not" He said again as he kissed her forehead.

"It feels nice you know'

"What Does?"

"Being happy with you" Haley said as Nathan looked down at her.

"Too bad were pretending" Haley whispered as she walked over to get a water.

Nathan watched as she walked away god he missed her. All he wanted to do lately was hold her, kiss her, make her laugh, and most of all he wanted to make love to her. Not the just some stupid lay for pleasure but for passion and love. He wanted to watch her sleep at night in his arms with her hair perfectly spaced across her pillow.

"Hey Nate will you dance with me, the husbands talking to your team mates"

"I kind of am waiting for Haley"

"Oh come one she won't care" Rachel said as he wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Haley watched as Rachel danced with her husband. He said nothing was a going on between them. Yeah right.

"Instead of water could you get me a glass of wine please" Haley asked one of the waiters. It was going to be along night.

**Good Bad you tell me please comment**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nathan and Haley sat in silence as the car drove them home. That night had been terrible Haley had watched Rachel flirt, touch and attempt to kiss Nathan several times and all she could do was sit back and watch. She knew if she would have gone over there then she would have hit Rachel and the photographers would have loved that.

"I'm sorry about tonight" Nathan said as Haley looked up at him.

"Its fine I'm used to girls throwing them selves at you" Haley said with a laugh.

"I guess" Nathan whispered. "You know you look beautiful tonight Haley." Nathan said as Haley blushed. "Are you blushing" Nathan asked.

"No I'm not" She said as she turned away.

"You haven't blushed like that in a long time" Nathan said with a smirk.

"You haven't been nice to me in a long time." Haley said looking down.

"Yeah well that's changing."

"So you say"

"Hales"

"Nathan I have a right to be cautious"

"I know you do, but I do too. It wasn't just me who ignored us and only focused on there career." Nathan explained.

"I tried harder then you did"

"Do you ever think about what our life would have been like if we didn't do the whole basketball music thing" Nathan asked as Haley thought about what her life could have been like.

_"I'm home" Nathan said as he was ambushed by two young children. "Hey you" Nathan said to his children as he tickled them. _

_"We missed you daddy" The said as he smiled. _

_"I missed you guys too, where's mommy" He asked. _

_"She's making dinner."_

_"Ok let's go get her" Nathan said as they walked into the kitchen. She was beautiful in her cute summer dress that was tight across her growing stomach. _

_"Hi Wife" Nathan said as he gently kissed her forehead. _

_"Hi your home early" Haley said as she turned around to face him completely. _

_"I wanted to come home" Nathan said rubbing circles on her stomach, earning a kick from their unborn child. _

_"He knows his daddy" Haley said as she closed her eyes feeling the interaction between father and son. _

_"You look beautiful"_

_"Lying isn't the nicest thing to do Nathan" Haley said as she started cooking again. _

_"You do and you're mine tonight" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear. _

_"Oh really" Haley asked as he nodded and kissed her passionately on the lips. _

"Yeah I think about it a lot" Haley said as the limo stopped and Haley got out.

"Hales" Nathan said as they walked up to the house.

"Yeah" Haley said as she turned around. Nathan gently kissed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I love you hales" Nathan whispered.

"I know I love you too" Haley said as she walked inside.

"What are you doing here" Nathan asked as he saw Tom, Haley's manager in the living room.

"Haley your home about time" Tom said as pulled her into the living room.

"Here are the tour posters" He said as Haley just nodded. "We had to do some retouching on the photos have you been eating less working out?"

"Yeah I have' Haley said as she sat down.

"Doesn't look like it; look at how you look tonight."

"She looks fine" Nathan cut in.

"Your suppose to say that you're her husband, Haley I think you need to stop eating in general ok" Tom asked as Haley nodded.

"Whatever" She said.

"Haley you can't stop eating you look fine if anything you look too skinny" Nathan said as Haley smiled at him. It warmed her heart when Nathan told her how beautiful she was and he'd said it a million times tonight.

"Stay out of things you don't know about" Tom said as Nathan stepped toward him.

"Want to say that again. Because last time I checked I know a lot about working out and about my wife"

"Really and here I thought you two were sleeping in different rooms." He said as Nathan hit him.

"Nathan what the hell are you doing" Haley said as she kneeled beside tom to see if he was ok.

"Tom you should go I'll call you tomorrow" Haley said as he helped him to the door.

"What is your problem he didn't do anything to deserve that" Haley said.

"Besides starving you and saying I don't know my wife."

"He's not starving me look I'm fine and you don't know your wife anymore"

"Did you tell him we sleep in different rooms" Nathan asked.

"No but he's been in this house many times all of your things are in one room and mine are in another" Haley said as Nathan looked down.

"What if he goes and tells the press" Nathan said as Haley just stared at him.

"See that's all you care about the press, being the IT couple" Haley said as she walked upstairs and slammed her door.

**Good bad please tell me and i'll ud again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Are you ever gonna talk to me" Nathan asked as he walked into their workout room.

"Not now my trainer will be here soon"

"Haley I called and canceled your workout today" Nathan said as Haley spun around.

"What, you had no right to do that" Haley said as she pushed him. Nathan quickly grabbed Haley's wrist and pulled her closer. "Nathan what are you doing" Haley asked as she tried to catch her breath. Their chests were up against each other and there lips were only inches apart.

"Missing you" Nathan said as he crashed his lips into hers. Haley quickly kissed back pushing her tongue deep within his mouth. Nathan moaned as he felt her smooth lips move against his.

Nathan slowly pushed her up against the wall and moved his hands up her thighs. Haley ran her hands through Nathan's hair and down to his muscular back. Nathan moved his hand up to her chest and quickly tried to remove her sports bra. Haley finally came back to reality.

"Wait Nathan" Haley said trying to catch her breath.

"What" Nathan said as he moved his kisses down to her neck.

"I can't do this" Haley said as she pushed Nathan away.

"What"

"If I sleep with you it will just be a meaningless lay for you and I can't handle that" Haley said as tears streamed her face.

"Haley it wouldn't be like that"

"I wish I believed you" Haley said as she ran out of the room and to her room.

"Damn it" Nathan yelled.

----------------------

Nathan sat down at the local bar and ordered the first thing that came to mind, Long island ice tea. As the different liquids slipped down his throat he couldn't help but feel the relaxation take over him.

He had wanted to make love to his wife, it was that simple. He had been trying so hard to get her back, but maybe it was stupid, maybe he should just give up.

"Can I have another" Nathan said as the bar tender nodded. Nathan stared across the room and the wasted people knowing he would be one of them in a few minutes.

"You're Nathan Scott, right" some girl said as she walked up to Nathan.

"Yeah" Nathan said focusing back on his drink.

"Can I have an autograph?" She asked.

"Yeah sure" Nathan said as she handed him a pin and pulled up her shirt.

"You want me to sign your stomach." Nathan asked.

"Yeah" She said with a smirk. Nathan quickly signed her stomach and then turned back to his drink. The girl walked back to her friends and bragged about how Nathan Scott touched her stomach.

"I don't think your wife would enjoy having you touch other girl's stomachs" Rachel said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah well she's not here is she" Nathan said as he took another drink.

"You want to get out of here" Rachel asked.

"No I need more drinks"

"How about I buy you some shots" Rachel asked.

"Sure" Nathan said as he slurped the rest of his drink.

-----------------------------

Haley had been crying for what seemed like days. She couldn't trust him, she knew he would just break her heart again, put basketball before her or something. Haley quickly sat up and picked up the phone. She dialed a familiar number and then waited for them to answer.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi it's me Haley"

"Hey hales" Lucas said as she smiled.

"I really need to talk to my best friend" Haley said as Lucas tried to comfort her. Haley explained how she and Nathan hadn't been happy like the public and their family and friends thought, that they were a part, sleeping in separate rooms and all around not together. Lucas tried to help her through it but Haley wouldn't stop crying.

"Luke what was I suppose to do, I can't trust him."

"I know hales but if he's trying to reconnect with you maybe he realized that he was about to lose you forever"

"But…"

"He loves you Haley, give him another chance" Lucas said as Haley nodded.

------------------------

Rachel quickly opened her front door and pulled Nathan inside. Nathan pushed his lips against hers and ran his hands across her curves.

"Your husband here" Nathan slurred.

"No just you and me" Rachel said as she kissed him again and leading him to the bedroom.

She quickly pushed him onto the bed and then moved on top of him.

"Do you want me Nathan" Rachel asked as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Yeah whatever" Nathan said as he kissed her again. She could taste the alcohol on his lips; it just made this experience even better.

-----------------------------

It was so late and Haley was so tired she wanted to go to sleep but she needed to talk to Nathan. She needed to kiss him goodnight and tell him she loved him and wanted to work things out.

Haley slowly lay on the couch and pulled a blanket up over her. She tried to stop herself but it was too late sleep quickly took over.

-------------------------------

Nathan slowly made his way into their house. He was sick; he couldn't believe what he had done. How could he do that to Haley? He loved her so much and he had said nothing was going on with Rachel, but now that was a lie. He wasn't even interested in Rachel. That's why he'd always ignored her when she'd hit on him.

But the mix of alcohol and a broken heart had put him in a different place tonight and for the first time he cheated on Haley. The love of his life, his soul mate, the only girl he had ever truly wanted.

Walking into the living room he saw Haley fast asleep on the couch. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Slowly walking over to the couch he laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her small waist.

"I love you Haley so much" Nathan said as she moved closer to him. "Hales" He asked wondering if she was awake. But no she was still in a deep sleep.

**So What do you think. Please tell me. comment!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wasn't gonna ud but i changed my mind so i hope you like.**

Chapter Six

Nathan slowly sat up still on the couch from the night before. He looked beside him and no Haley. He really wanted to wake up next to her. Suddenly he heard a pot fall in the kitchen he quickly got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi sorry did I wake you" Haley asked.

"No I was already awake" Nathan said as he sat at the counter. "I thought you had a meeting today"

"I canceled it"

"Why" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to spend the day with my husband." Haley said as she stirred the eggs. "Here I made you breakfast" Haley said as she handed him a plate of eggs, pancakes and bacon.

"Wow hales you didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to" Haley said as she sat next to him.

"If I eat then you have to eat ok none of this diet stuff" Nathan said as Haley blew out a breath.

"Ok" She said as she stole a piece of his bacon.

"Here you have my plate, and I'll get another for me." Nathan said as he kissed the top of her head.

-------------------------

After a while of eating, talking and just enjoying each others company Haley stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"I want ice cream"

"We just had breakfast" Nathan with a laugh.

"I know but I want something sweet"

"Well there's me"

"Cocky much" Haley said as she giggled. Nathan stared at her, god she was perfect he missed spending time with her like this. But then the guilt in Nathan's heart was getting worse every time she smiled at him or touched him lovingly.

"So you gonna get ice cream with me or you gonna make me go by myself" Haley said as she pouted.

"If I have to" Nathan said as they walked out of the house.

-------------------------------

"Yeah I want cookie dough, butter finger and cotton candy" Haley said as Nathan laughed at her.

"Interesting combination." Nathan said as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you" Haley said to the worker as she grabbed her ice cream and sat at a table away from everyone else.

"So you gonna share" Nathan asked as Haley laughed.

"No way its mine" Haley said as she started eating it.

"Please baby" Nathan said as he gave her the puppy dog look.

"Ok" Haley said as she shoved part of the cone into his face.

"Oh you'll pay for that" Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her smearing all the ice cream on his face onto hers.

"I love you" Haley whispered as they pulled away.

"Me too" Nathan said as he kissed her one more time before they saw the flashes.

"I think they found us" Haley said with a giggle. The photographers were everywhere around them taking as many pictures as they could get.

"We should go" Nathan said as Haley nodded.

---------------------------

"That was fun" Haley said as they walked inside.

"Yeah it was" Nathan said as he looked at the clock. "I have a game in an hour."

"Ok well you should probably start getting ready." Haley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ok well I'll see you at the game right" He asked as he followed her.

"Yeah I'll be there" Haley said as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you"

"I love you too, you'll be great tonight" Haley said as he nodded and walked out.

-----------------------------------

"Nathan Scott has the ball he's going for it and he makes it" The announcer said as everyone stood up. Five seconds left on the clock and they called a time out. Nathan probably should have been listening to his coach but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Haley. She tried to get him to pay attention but he simply shook his head no.

The last five seconds were intense but Nathan's team won thanks to Nathan himself. Haley quickly walked to the locker rooms and ran into Nathan's arms.

"You did so good"

"Thanks I'm glad you were here" Nathan said as Haley smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Pulling away Nathan pulled her into his arms. Across the hall Nathan saw Rachel smirking at him before she hugged her husband.

"Why don't we head home" Nathan said as Haley nodded.

"Great game Scott" Rachel's husband said.

"Yeah great game Nathan you're really in shape" Rachel said as Nathan said a quick thank you and then left with Haley.

----------------------------------

"Rachel really likes you" Haley said during the drive home.

"Yeah well she's a whore" Nathan said as Haley laughed.

"Yeah she is"

"Don't worry about her ok just ignore her" Nathan said.

"I know Nathan I trust you" Haley said as Nathan nodded.

"Good to know" Nathan said looking out the window trying to hide his guilty face.

**Good Bad Please Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: this Chapter is Rated M**

Chapter Seven

"Is this really happening, am I really going to be happy with my husband for the first time in god knows how long" Haley thought as she lay in her bed with the blankets pulled up just above her chest.

Everything had been perfect. They were spending time together, laughing together, and most importantly loving each other. She knew it was time she had to open herself to him fully, give her heart back to him and love him like she's been wanting to for so long.

Nathan stared up at the ceiling he couldn't handle the guilt it hurt so bad and he knew it would hurt Haley just as bad most likely worse. He couldn't get it out of his head.

_She quickly pushed him onto the bed and then moved on top of him. _

_"Do you want me Nathan" Rachel asked as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest. _

_"Yeah whatever" Nathan said as he kissed her again. _

He couldn't remember any other memory that made his skin crawl as bad as that one. He wished he could go back and change everything change that stupid night. Not drink, not leave with her, and mostly not sleep with her. Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone in the hallway.

"Hey" Haley said running into his bedroom and jumping on his bed.

"Wow been a while since you've been in here" Nathan said as Haley smiled.

"Yeah been a while since I've wanted to be in here" Haley said as she leaned closer to him and kissed him. "So what do you want to do today" Haley asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do" Nathan asked as he slowly ran his hand down the side of her face.

"Anything that involves you" Haley whispered as he leaned in a kissed her gently.

"Anything" He whispered back slowly pushing her down against the mattress.

"Anything" She agreed as she pulled him down with her. Nathan could feel her body shaking beneath his.

"Hales are you ok" Nathan asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah I'm just nervous" Haley said as she looked up at him.

"Why" Nathan asked.

"It's been a really long time you know and I just don't wanna let you down" Haley explained.

"Hey we don't have to do anything"

"No I want to I missed you" Haley whispered as she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

"I missed you too" Nathan said as he leaned down and placed hot kisses along her neck. Haley closed her eyes and ran her fingers across Nathan's abs. Haley slowly moved her hands down to the edge of Nathan's boxers.

She felt like she was still a virgin. Not knowing what she should do, what she couldn't do. Haley continued to rub circles at the top of Nathan's boxer line but didn't dare move her hand further, at least not yet.

Nathan moved his hand up her shirt and smirked when he discovered no bra. He ran his fingers across her breast looking for a reaction out of her.

He got one as Haley started breathing heavy and pulling him closer to her. Quietly removing her shirt Nathan stared at her, not stopping his eyes from looking to her chest.

"Like what you see" Haley whispered.

"Love what I see" Nathan whispered back as he leaned down and slowly kissed the space between her breasts. Haley let out a whimper as he pushed his hand against her wet center. Nathan continued to kiss her chest occasionally biting down and leaving small marks.

Haley smiled as she gently pulled him closer to her and pushed her chest closer to his mouth. Haley's hands slowly moved down once again at the edge of his boxers.

"I love you hales" Nathan whispered in her ear as he attacked her neck again. Haley moaned and quickly pulled his boxers down. Nathan closed his eyes as he felt her gently stroke him.

"Hales" He groaned as she moved her hand faster.

"I need you Nathan" Haley moaned as he quickly moved to her panties and pulled them off.

Nathan gently moved himself to her entrance and leaned down and kissed her.

"Wait Nathan" Haley said.

"What baby" Nathan said breathless.

"Say you love me"

"I love you hales" Nathan said as he looked into her eyes.

"Say you only want me" Haley said with their lips almost touching.

"I only want you" Nathan said as he kissed her again and started to move inside her.

"Wait" Haley said as Nathan looked at her again.

"What?" Nathan said.

"Say we'll never go back to how bad we were" Haley said as Nathan smiled.

"I love you Haley and we'll never be like that again. I love you so much" Nathan said as Haley leaned up and kissed him so passionately Nathan thought he would let go just from that.

"Nathan Now" Haley moaned as he entered in one hard thrust.

"God I love you Haley" Nathan groaned into her ear as she pushed her hips up.

"Mmm me too, Nathan I missed you so much" Haley sighed. Nathan leaned down once again and kissed his wife as loving and sweet and possible. Haley ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he quickly met her with his own tongue massaging her smooth lips.

Haley could feel the first waves of her orgasm hit her body. She was on fire and her breathing was hard.

"Nathan" she moaned again and again as he pushed into her one last time before he collapsed. Nathan slowly rolled off of her and tried to catch his breath. Nathan looked at Haley when he heard a small giggle come from her.

"What" He asked.

"I love you" She said as she kissed him once more.

"Oh I love you too." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So what are we gonna do today"

"Right now were gonna take a nap and then we'll think of something" He whispered in her ear as she giggled again.

"Can I sleep in here" She asked as he looked down at her.

"Its room to, remember."

"I'm happy Nathan so happy right now" Haley said as she laid her head on his chest and pulled the blankets up over them.

"Me too hales more then you'll ever know" Nathan tilted down and placed a kiss on Haley's forehead as they silently went to sleep entangled in each other for the first time in a long time.

--------------------------------------

Haley was the first to wake up and when she did she couldn't help but smile. Nathan looked so adorable with his hair messed up and his tight muscles shinning from the light coming through the window.

Haley slowly walked downstairs and turned on the TV. She flipped through many channels but nothing seemed interesting. Finally she stopped on some celebrity channel.

"And in other news Nathan Scott was amazing in his last game as he took his team into the play offs." Some girl said as they showed clips from the game.

"Yes Nathan is a very busy man" a guy said as the girl nodded.

"Sources say that a last week Scott was seen leaving a bar with team mates wife Rachel Gatina. The two got into her car and went to her house. Both went inside and Scott didn't come out for a very long time. It seems that Nathan and Haley Scott may not be the Perfect it couple anymore" He said as Haley felt the tears falling down her face. There were pictures all over the screen him touching Rachel, Rachel laughing and them going into her house.

"Hey beautiful" Nathan said as Haley turned off the TV and stood up. "I wanted to wake up next to you, Hales" Nathan said as Haley turned around and he saw her tear stained face. "What's wrong" Nathan said as Haley walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could.

"What the hell was that for" He asked as she glared at him.

"How's Rachel" Haley said as Nathan swallowed. His mind was racing what did she know how did she know did Rachel come over did she call, why couldn't they just stay happy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trying to figure out how much I know" Haley asked.

"No hales I just…."

"You just nothing, I saw it on one of those celebrity gossip shows. How long have you been sleeping with her"

"Haley I was drunk and it just happened, it didn't mean anything" Nathan said as he saw her step away from him. "Hales" Nathan pleaded.

"I'm going on tour soon and I don't want you coming with me or visiting me or trying to call me"

"Haley don't do this"

"No….I can't not anymore, Nathan. All this time we've been spending together what happened between us upstairs all of it was a mistake."

"Haley don't…."

"Nathan please just stop. You said we'd never go back to how we were and now look we are."

"No were not we don't have to be it was a mistake that's all"

"I'm sorry Nathan but we should probably start looking into a divorce so the tour can be counted as part of our separation time" Haley said as he started to walk away.

"Haley wait"

"What" Haley said turning around.

"I can't just give up on us like that" Nathan said as Haley let more tears fall.

"You kind of did that when you slept with Rachel" Haley said as she walked upstairs.

-------------------------------

Nathan walked upstairs and to his room when he walked in he saw it was empty just like it had bee and just like it would be. He knew she would be in her room.

But he wished that his miracle wish had come true and she had forgiven him and she was waiting in his room, their room so they could sleep in each others arms, kiss each other and whisper how much they loved each other.

But Miracles didn't exist in his life, not after the mistakes he makes.

-------------------------------------

**Good Bad. Please tell me what you guys think. I have a feeling i'm gonna get some long replys about this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Haley opened the front door and her manager pushed his way in.

"Haley good you're here, some last minute details we don't have a last stop for the tour. Charlotte pulled out"

"Let's go to Tree Hill" Haley said as she followed him into the studio.

"I already said you're above that"

"Well it's my tour and unless you want a new job were playing in tree hill. Oh and I'm eating what I want and from now on I'm singing some of my songs that you didn't want me to sing" Haley said as tom just stood and stared.

"Ok I know you're a little emotional with the whole Nathan cheating thing but you didn't love him anyway so why don't we just stick with the normal plan." Tom said.

"No were going to tree hill and that's finale. Now I need to record a song is that ok with you" Haley said as tom nodded and moved into the booth"

"So you gonna tell me what this song is called" Tom asked as Haley moved up to the microphone.

"It's called over you" Haley said as tom nodded and Haley started singing.

"Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."

Haley continued to sing the rest of the song not noticing that Nathan had come down stairs and was listening to every word she sang. Nathan took a deep breath and walked up stairs and got dressed for practice.

--------------------------------------

"Hey coach" Nathan said as he coach turned away. "You ok coach" Nathan asked.

"I don't want any fighting today" His coach replied as Nathan saw one of his good friends staring at him, Joe Gatina. It wasn't like any other time he'd looked at him. Maybe it was because it had just come out that he had sex with is wife.

"Hey" Nathan said as he walked up to him.

"Get the hell away from me" Joe said as he turned away.

"It didn't mean anything ok I was drunk"

"Go to hell you slept with my wife you jack ass." He yelled.

"I know this hurts you but I didn't mean…."

"You know what I'll do…Maybe I'll go see how Haley's doing. Go out get a few drinks, but remember it won't mean anything because we'll be drunk." Joe said as he turned away again.

"Stay away from Haley ok."

"why would it bother you if I screwed your wife" Joe yelled. "How is she taking this, I bet she's a mess. Haley's a great girl" Joe said as Nathan looked away.

"you are not my friend got that" Joe said as he walked away.

"Maybe if your wife wasn't such a whore" Nathan said to himself.

"What did you say" Joe asked as he turned around.

"Nothing"

"My wife is not a whore, you took advantage of her."

"I was drunk and she wasn't. oh and by the way she'd been hitting on me for months, you sure she's not a whore" Nathan said as Joe's fist met his jaw.

Both rolled around on the gym floor each getting a punch in every now and then but mostly they just slammed each other against the hard floor.

"ok both of you knock it off" The coach yelled. " You both are benched." He yelled again.

-----------------------------------------

"I'm home" Nathan yelled not expecting a response. "Hales" Nathan called as he walked up stairs. Nathan stopped at in her doorway as he heard talking on the phone.

"Well I miss you too" Haley said into the phone.. "Really well I'm proud of you" Haley said into the phone again. "I don't think he's home honey" Haley said as she turned around. "Wait honey here he is" Haley said as she handed the phone to him without a word.

"Hello" Nathan said into the phone.

"Hi uncle Nathan" Brooke And Lucas daughter Sam said into the phone as Nathan smiled.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing"

"I coloring" She said as he smiled again, but quickly dropped when he saw Haley's suit case half full.

"Ok baby I have to go I'll come visit soon" He said as she giggled.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too" Nathan said as he hung up the phone.

"What are you doing"

"I have a tour to go on, you know that" Haley said as she turned around and saw his bruised face and his cut up hands. "What happened to you" Haley asked as she kept her self from walking to him.

"I got in a little disagreement with one of my team mates"

"oh could this team mate possibly be Rachel's husband" Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah it was'

"No its ok I understand, fighting for who gets her" Haley said as she started packing again.

"No that's not it Haley" Nathan said as he stepped closer to her and was about to touch her back when her voice stopped him.

"don't even think about touching me"

"You can't even see me"

"You think I need to see with my eyes to know what your gonna do" Haley said as she turned around.

_"you think I need to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you"_

"So I called the lawyers and the tour can count as as part of our separation. We have to be separated for atlas a year" Haley explained as Nathan nodded. "But you know that don't you" Haley said as Nathan looked away.

"That was a long time ago"

"Yeah well I wish we would have gone through with it" Haley said as she pulled out another bag and started packing that one.

"That's a lot of stuff"

"Well after the tour I'm staying at our last stop for a while"

"where's that"

"Tree Hill"

"Oh well I'll come visit you"

"I already told you I don't want you to" Haley said as Nathan frowned.

"I'm trying Haley and your just pushing me away."

"After what you did you should be happy your still alive"

"You could never kill me" Nathan said with a smirk. Haley quickly grabbed one of her heels and walked up to him.

"Try me"

"ok maybe you could" He said with another smirk.

"Does Rachel like when you smirk like that because I can't stand it."

"This smirk is why you fell in love with me"

"I fell in love with you because I thought you were not what everyone said, that you were a good guy and you said you loved me. But things change" Haley said as she zipped up her suitcase.

"My Limo should be here soon" Haley said as she walked past him.

-----------------------------------------------

Haley waited in the living room taking in her surroundings.

" I love you" Nathan whispered as he walked up behind her.

"I know you do" Haley said as she leaned her head back against his chest.

"I'll come with you"

"love isn't enough" Haley whispered as she turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes. She slowly leaned up and kissed him gently. Nathan pulled her body against his and deepened the kiss, his tongue ran gently across her bottom lip begging for access. Haley opened her mouth as his tongue dove into her mouth.

The sound of the limos horn made Haley pull away.

"I always love you" Haley said as she looked up at him.

"Always and Forever" Nathan said as he tried to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"Good bye Nathan" Haley said as she walked out of the house. She looked up at the house one last time before she got in the limo and left.

Nathan watched as the limo drove off.

"Good bye Haley" he said as he sat down and turned on the TV. He looked around, the house seemed so empty and silent, I guess he would have to get used to that feeling.

**Good Bad. Today is not my day so i hope i wrote an ok ud. Please tell me what you think. **

**Song Credit: Daughtry-over you**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"And here's Haley Scott" The Announcer said as Haley walked on stage.

"Hey guys how you doing" Haley said to the crowd as they yelled her name. "Ok here we go." Haley said as she started singing. She sang many different songs. Some she wrote when Nathan and she were together and then some where she was hurt and broken. It didn't matter what she sang because the crowd loved her.

Haley finished her last song and bowed. Smiling out at the audience she looked to the side curtain and her smile fell it was empty no one stood there.

_"Thank you you've been great" Haley said as she ran off stage and into Nathan's arms. _

_"How was I" Haley asked. _

_"Amazing like usual baby" Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Mmm good enough for you to give me a present when we get back to the hotel" Haley asked. _

_"Always" Nathan whispered as he kissed her again._

_"Mmm this is the best part of performing coming off stage into your arms" Haley whispered as he smiled down at her. _

Haley continued to stare at the spot Nathan would be standing until she saw the lights turn off. She quickly waved good bye to her fans and walked off stage.

"You were amazing" Tom said as Haley nodded.

"Thanks"

"We have a party to go tonight" Tom said.

"No I'm not feeling so good I'm sorry I have to go back to the hotel." Haley said as she walked away. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

As she walked into the hotel she gasped at how amazing it was. It had a huge bed and an amazing view but it didn't matter.

_"Look at this room" Haley said as she looked around her. _

_"Yeah it's pretty great, oh look the bed" Nathan said as Haley laughed at him. _

_"Mmm I love you" Haley said as she laid her head on his chest. _

_"I love you too beautiful." _

Haley crawled into the bed and pulled the covers all around her. She felt alone and broken. She wished there was something she could do to fill the empty space in her heart but Nathan was the only one who knew how and she couldn't let him get that close to her not again.

---------------------------------------------

Nathan stared at his team mates as they ran up and down the court. He looked down wanting it to all stop wanting the pain to go away. Not only was he benched because of his fight with Joe but when he went home Haley wouldn't be there to make him feel better or to say everything was gonna be ok.

After the game Nathan walked out of the locker room and to his car. He stopped when he heard a voice calling him.

"Nathan"

"What do you want" He asked as rachel walked up to him.

"So how are you I heard you got in a fight with my husband"

"I perfect because you're a slut my wife is gone and I don't think she's coming back."

"Oh well that's just sad…maybe I could make you feel better" Rachel said as she ran her hand across his chest.

"Get away from me" Nathan said as he pushed her hands off of him and got into his car.

"Fine" Rachel said as she walked to her car.

Nathan walked into the house and his heart sank. It was dark, cold and silent.

"Great job Nathan you have nothing" He told himself as he walked up to his room.

_Nathan walked into their room and stopped when he saw all the candels lit. _

_"what the…"_

_"Mr. Scott you were amazing in the basketball game tonight and you deserve a prize" Haley said as she walked out of the closet wearing a black lacey bra with matching panites. _

_"You like" She asked. _

_"I love" He said as she walked to him and kissed him. _

Nathan laid down and closed his eyes. It didn't help. She was there in his mind her smile, her laugh, her smooth skin. Everything about her was in his mind and always would be. Nathan moved the pillow beside him and brought it to his face. It still had haleys sweet smell on it from the amazing day they had spent together, before their world came crashing down.

"I miss you hales" Nathan siad out loud. Nathan quickly sat up and grabbed his phone. He dialed her number and waited.

"Hi you've reached Haley Scott I can't come to the phone right now" Haley voice said as Nathans cut in.

"Yeah because were making out"

"Nathan….anyway I'll call you back" Haley said as it beeped.

"Hey hales its me I was just wondering how the tour is going. I miss you god I miss you. I love you so much Hales and I want us to work this out. I guess I'll try you later. I love you. Bye" Nathan siad as he hung up the phone.

**Sorry its short but i hope you enjoyed. Please Comment **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Five Months Later**

"Haley Wake up, Wake up were in tree hill" Tom Said as Haley sat up. It had been a long Four months with all the shows, interviews and Nathan. She hadn't talked to him in over 2 months. There last conversation wasn't the best and ever since then she never returned his calls.

_"Hello" Haley said into her phone._

_"Hales" Nathan whispered._

_"What the hell do you want" Haley asked. _

_"I want to come visit my wife." Nathan explained. _

_"What Rachel busy right now" Haley said harshly into the phone. _

_"Haley don't go there" _

_"Nathan I have better things to do then talk to my ex husband" Haley said._

_"We're not divorced." Nathan said. _

_"Yet" _

_"Haley stop being like this ok, we weren't even really together when it happened."_

_"We were married nathan and even if we were in a bad place that still meant something" Haley said. Nathan could hear her tears and it broke his heart. _

_"Haley please"_

_"Nathan don't call me anymore"_

_"I won't do that, I love you"_

_"I have to go"_

_"Wait haley" _

_"Nathan leave me alone"_

_"No I'll never leave you alone I'll always call you, visit you and want you" Nathan said desperatly tyring ot keep her on the phone. _

_"Good bye Nathan" Haley siad as she hung up the phone. _

"Haley get ready for the show" Tom Yelled. "Why don't you wear this" he said as he handed her a tight fitting dress.

"No I'm wearing This top and jeans"

"Why its not tight enough" Tom said.

"I know I don't want it tight ok" She said as she went in the back to change.

-----------------------------------------

"Thank you guys have been great" Haley said as she waved to the crowd. Haley smiled one last time before she ran off stage. Haley smiled as she walked into the back room and looked around. It hadn't changed.

_"pre game ritual" Nathan said with a smirk. _

_"Yeah I bet" Haley said as she smiled and walked out. _

"Aunty Haley" Sam said as she opened the door and ran to her.

"Hey you" Haley siad as she picked her up.

"Haley" Brooke said running to her.

"Aunty haley whats wrong with your stomach" Sam asked as she looked down at haleys covered stomach.

_"Postivie" Haley read as she looked down at the test._

_"Great just great I'm having a baby with a man who broke my heart could this day get any better" Haley said to herself. _

"I ate too much sweety" Haley said as brooke stared at her.

"Haley are you…."

"Luke" Haley said as she walked up and hugged him.

"Wow Hales your…."

"Really tired can we just go….I was wondering if I could stay at your place. But if you don'thave the room I can get a hotel" Haley explained.

"No your family and we need to talk" Brooke said.

---------------------------------------------

"Sam Asleep" Haley asked as Lucas and Brooke Walked down stairs.

"Yeah…..Hales are you pregnant" Brooke said as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah I am"

"Does nathan know" Lucas asked.

"No and I'm keeping it that way" Haley said.

"What you have to tell him"

"Brooke please just stay out of this"

"Hales he's sorry ok he calls here every day asking for more suggestions of how he can get you to forgive him"

"Well I won't ok" Haley siad as she stood up. "you know I love you guys but this is between me and nathan"

"Were here for all three of you" Brooke said as she rubbed Haleys stomach.

"Thanks…Good night" Haley said as she walked up stairs.

----------------------------------------

A knock came to the front door and lucas quickly walked over and opened it.

"Hey" Nathan siad.

"Hey yourself" Lucas said as he hugged him.

"How was the show my flight got delayed." Nathan explained.

"She was great."

"Do you know what hotel she's staying at" Nathan asked as brooke walked in.

"A cute little place called Brucas's house" Brooke said while she hugged Nathan.

"She's here" Nathan asked.

"Guest bedroom." Lucas said.

"But I think it would be better if you slept on the couch" Brooke said.

"Yeah I don't want her to kill me in my sleep" Nathan said with a smile.

"I'll get you some blankets" Brooke said.

"How is she luke" Nathan asked.

"Shes fine" Lucas said.

"Is she eating before all this happen her manager was making her go on stupid diets." Nathan said with a worried tone.

"oh I'm pretty sure she's been eating" Lucas said as brooke walked back in.

"Can I see her"

"Nate why don't you wait until tomorrow" Brooke Said as he nodded.

"Good night" Lucas and brooke said as they walked up stairs.

That night nathan got no sleep he was up all night running what he would say to haley over and over in his head. He had to be perfect and make her want him again. He had to promise her Always and Forever again and tell her he's always loved her.

**Good Bad please tell me i might ud again tonight if not for sure tommorow. Comment!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Haley woke to the sun gently glowing on her tired face. She could hear noises downstairs and she figured Brooke and Lucas were making Breakfast for Sam. She knew she needed to get up and spend time with her family but she couldn't she was too tired. The tour had taken everything out of her. It didn't help that she never slept, too many thoughts of Nathan to put her mind to rest.

Haley heard Sam's sweet giggles and couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait until she met her son. She already knew he would be exactly like Nathan, but she still wanted to know what he was like. Wanted to hold him tight in her arms and sing him to sleep.

Haley slowly made her way down stairs and smiled as she saw Sam playing with Lucas. Lucas was an amazing father and Brooke was an amazing mother. Haley couldn't help but want what she saw before her. The perfect house with the loving mother and father. She didn't want the fame or the huge house all she wanted was love.

"Hey guys" Haley said as she walked into the kitchen. Brooke and Lucas immediately went silent and stared at her.

"Is something wrong" Haley asked as she heard the front door open.

"Hey guys I got the food we needed." Nathan said. Haley quickly moved herself around the counter and then froze. She couldn't breath all her thoughts were on Nathan being there and her wearing a simple tank top that didn't even attempt to cover her baby bump.

"What are you doing here" Haley asked with so much anger in her voice everyone in the room tensed.

"I came to see you" Nathan said as Haley leaned further into the counter.

"Why didn't you two tell me he was here"

"You already asleep when he got here."

"You knew I didn't want to see him that I couldn't see him" Haley said to Brooke. "And you still didn't tell me"

"Some friend you are" Haley said as she turned away from Nathan and started walking towards the stairs.

"Why are you walking like that?" Nathan asked.

"I just am" Haley said as she made it to the stairs.

"Haley just hear me out" Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's arm.

"Ok let me just put a sweat shirt on" Haley said.

"Haley you can't go upstairs and never come down"

"Nathan just let me put a sweat shirt on" Haley said as Nathan noticed she was shaking.

"Are you really that cold"

"Not cold just scared. Now let me go" Haley said as she walked to her room.

"What's going on with her" Nathan asked.

"You'll find out soon" Lucas said.

"It's nothing Nathan….Haley's already pissed at me so I think were gonna go"

"Bye uncle Nathan" Sam said.

"Ok what do we need to talk about" Haley asked as she walked back down stairs. Nathan couldn't help but laugh as he saw her in a sweat shirt and a big winter coat.

"Are you really that cold" He asked.

"No…lets just get this over with." Haley said as she sat on the couch.

"Haley take that thing off" Nathan said as he looked at her coat.

"No"

"I love you" Nathan said as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Nathan please don't make me cry"

"Hales why would you cry if I said I love you"

"I've been kind of emotional lately" Haley explained.

"oh"

"Nathan I…." Haley suddenly stopped and looked down at her stomach.

"What what's wrong"

"It just…Nothing never mind" Haley said as she enjoyed her baby's first kicks.

"Haley are you ok"

"Yeah…I need to tell you something"

"Ok what" He asked as she stood up and turned around. She slowly removed her coat and sweat shirt.

"What you want me to check out your ass" Nathan asked.

"No…"Haley said as she turned around. Nathan thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. This couldn't be happening she would have told him she was pregnant, right?

"Nathan say something"

"Your pregnant"

"Good job" Haley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"How could you keep this from me. I had a right to know"

"Nathan he's not even born yet ok you haven't missed anything."

"That's just it I've missed when you found out, going to the doctors"

"Nathan I'm sorry but I was mad at you."

"Did you say it's a boy"

"Yeah your gonna have son" Haley said as Nathan walked up to her and kissed her. "what are you doing" Haley asked as she pulled away.

"I'm kissing you were gonna be a family"

"Nathan wait"

"what"

"Yeah were having a baby but I can't be with you. You know that" Haley said as she looked down.

"I'll get you back"

**Ok i know this Chapter isn't good at all but please still comment and i'll ud as soon as possible. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry I snapped at you" Haley said.

"No I should have told you he was here. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah I did"

"So..."

"I guess he's happy and wants us to be a family"

"This is great"

"No its not I don't know what I should do anymore. Sometimes is think we ended a long time ago"

"Honey you love each other"

"I know that we always will but we both made mistakes and we can't take them back"

"You can work it out"

"Yeah I guess" Haley said as she walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------

Haley slowly made her way downstairs and outside. It was late at night but still the day kept its warmth. Haley sat down on the warm cement and looked up at the stars. She slowly stroked her stomach as her son started kicking up a storm.

"Hey" Nathan said as he walked outside.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Whatcha doing" Nathan asked.

"Relaxing with the baby" Haley said as she nodded to her hand that continued to stroke her stomach.

"Is he kicking?"

"Yeah…do you want to feel?"

'If you want me too"

"He's your son too, come here" Nathan practically ran to her side and placed his hand on her stomach.

"It's so real"

"What do you mean?"

"Feeling him kick…we made that, he's part of both of us" Nathan explained.

"Yeah he is…even though he's gonna be just like his dad" Haley said with a smile.

"I hope not"

"Nathan you're a great person"

"The type of person that cheats on his wife"

"We were in a dark place Nate"

"Did you just defend me?"

"I'm not saying it was ok but I understand"

"I shouldn't have done it Haley"

"I know but it was hard on both of us I focused on music and you focused on basketball, and with basketball comes whore's who throw themselves at you" Haley explained.

"Rachel's the only one who did"

"Yeah right look at you Nathan…..I see how every girl looks at you" Haley said.

"So I'm hot huh" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Stop it" Haley said.

"You said it not me"

"I said look at you that's not saying your hot that's saying your attractive"

"Admit hales you think I'm hot"

"Ok fine you're hot, now your ego can get even bigger"

"I missed this"

"What"

"Spending time with you laughing and doing this" Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her. Haley didn't push him away all she did was let him kiss her and eventually she kissed back.

"We have to stop"

"Why" Nathan asked.

"Because you don't know what you're doing to me"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant and horny without you kissing me like that…so when you kiss like that it makes things worse"

"Worse…" Nathan questioned.

"Difficult" Haley said with a smile.

"So we won't stop" Nathan said as he kissed her again. Nathan slowly moved his kisses to her neck while he moved his hand to her chest.

"Nate" Haley moaned.

"Haley I love you" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Mmm I love you too" Haley said as she brought his lips back to hers.

"Excuse me could you two not have sex on my patio" Lucas said as he came in the side gate.

"Sorry Luke" Haley said as she got up and away from Nathan.

"I'm gonna get some sleep" Haley said.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning"

"You know sleeping on the couch isn't good for you…you can sleep in my room if you want to…and when I say sleep I mean it" Haley said with a smile.

"I'll take what I can get" Nathan said as he followed her to her room.

"Good night" Haley whispered.

"I love you hales" Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around her baby bump.

"I love you too" Haley said before she fell into a deep sleep.

**Good Bad?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_"Hey you" Haley said as she woke up in Nathan's arms. _

_"Hi" Nathan said. _

_"I love you Nathan" Haley whispered. _

_"I love you too" Nathan said as he lowered his lips to Haley's. After a few minutes things started to heat up and clothes started to move to the floor. _

_"Nate wait were in Brooke and Lucas's house. _

_"So" Nathan said as he moved closer to her. _

_"Mmm Nathan" Haley moaned. _

_"God I love you" He said as he wrapped his arm around her. _

_"Just kiss me Nathan" Haley said as she pulled him closer. _

Nathan quickly sat up and looked around him. It was a dream he hated dreaming things like that when Haley was right there, when he could have the real thing if he wanted to. Sure he loved Having Sex dreams about Haley while they were apart, but he could feel her warmth next to him and that was better then some stupid dream.

"Nathan are you ok" He heard Haley whisper.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said lying back down.

"Ok" She said as she closed her eyes.

"Since when do you go back to sleep in the morning. You're usually up hours before me"

"Yeah will your son is taking all my energy and he's your son he makes me sleep in" Haley said with a smile. Nathan couldn't help but laugh as he rolled on his side.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Haley said as sleep took over once again.

------------------------------

"So when are you two heading back home" Brooke asked.

"I need to leave soon my manager already is mad that I haven't been in the studio and I haven't told him about the baby yet" Haley explained.

"It doesn't really matter when I go back" Nathan said as he stared at Haley.

"Why" Haley asked.

"I'm taking a break from basketball"

"What did your manager say" Haley asked.

"He was pissed but I don't care Haley, I love you" Nathan explained. Haley stared at Nathan wanting to kiss him and show him how much she loves him too.

"Oh" Brooke said as she saw the deep connection Nathan and Haley were having. "I have to go check on Sam" Brooke said leaving the two alone.

"I love you" Haley said as she walked up to him and gently kissed him.

"I love you too" He whispered against her lips.

"Are you gonna come back with me when I go home" Haley asked.

"I'm never being away from you again.

"Promise"

"Always" He whispered.

"And Forever" She whispered back as she kissed him again.

--------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley sat on the sofa both whispering things into each others ears as the other would laugh or lean in and give the other a kiss.

"Nathan" Haley giggled as she moved her head to his shoulder.

"God I love you"

"I love you too" Haley whispered. "That will never change"

"I hope not" Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her again. This time it wasn't a sweet kiss but a kiss full of passion and want.

"Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are kissing again" Sam yelled through the house as she ran by.

"Saved by the niece" Haley said as Nathan smiled at her.

"Why don't we continue things up stairs?" Nathan suggested.

"Ok but were not having sex" Haley whispered in his ear.

-------------------------------------------

"Here you Are Mrs. Gatina your results from the paternity test" The doctor said handing her the paper.

"Thank you" She said as her eyes skimmed the paper. "Are you sure this is right" Rachel asked.

"Yes its 98 accurate" The doctor explained.

"Ok thanks" she said as she made her way home. "How could this happen to me" Rachel yelled as she got in her car.

"Nathan was suppose to be the father" Rachel Screamed as she slammed her hand against the stirring wheel. Rachel Quickly walked into her house and ran to her computer.

After scanning the paternity test results into the computer she slowly erased, rubbed and deleted information on the results.

"And there we go, Now Nathan Scott is the father" Rachel said as she rubbed her stomach. "Don't worry your daddy will take care of us" Rachel whispered to her young child. "He's a good guy and he won't abandon you" Rachel said as she smirked. She slowly lay down on her bed and closed her eyes she saw Nathan gently rubbing her stomach and kissing her.

"Mrs. Rachel Scott" Rachel said over and over until she went to sleep.

**Good Bad You tell me??????? Comment**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Bye Hales" Brooke said as she hugged her tight.

"Bye" Haley said as she held onto Brooke.

"Come on Hales we got to go" Nathan said as they announced last call for their flight.

"Bye" Haley said again as she walked to the plane with Nathan.

"You know the Paparazzi is gonna go crazy when they see this" Haley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Good they've been wanting us to have a baby for a long time now they get what they want" Nathan said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I don't know why I married you" Haley said with a smirk.

"Oh really" Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh now I remember" Haley said with a giggle.

"I love you so much Hales"

"I love you too"

"Promise me you'll never leave again."

"Promise me you won't break my heart again."

"I promise" Nathan whispered.

"Then I promise too" Haley said with a smile.

----------------------------------------

The plane landed and as soon as they left the plane the flashes went off. There were so many people surrounding them they started to feel sick.

"How far along are you?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Is the baby Nathan's"

"How are you feeling Haley?"

"Are you two happy?"

"Are you getting a divorce?"

"Sources say you and Rachel are engaged"

"How can you trust him after he cheated on you?"

"Do you love Haley?"

Nathan finally couldn't take it anymore he quickly turned around and faced the paparazzi.

"I love Haley and I made the biggest mistake of my life when I slept with Rachel. Yes the baby is mine and we are happy now stay the hell away from us" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan Rachel announced that she is pregnant with your child how do you feel about that" one of the reporters yelled from the back of the crowd. Everything went silent. Haley looked up at Nathan and saw how shocked he was.

"If she's telling the truth Nathan will be there for Rachel…..I'm sure he'll be a great dad to their child" Haley said as she pulled Nathan to the limo.

--------------------------------------------

Finally they were home, Haley hadn't been in their house for months and it felt so perfect to sit on their couch, walk in their hallway or lay on their bed.

"Hales" Nathan said as he walked into the bedroom.

"What" she said as she put her things away.

"If she's telling the truth"

"Then your gonna be a dad"

"Yeah I'm already gonna be a dad"

"You got her pregnant first Nathan….and plus I'm strong you need to focus on Rachel she doesn't have friends who can help her."

"I'll help her but I'm not gonna ignore you"

"Whatever you say Nathan" Haley said sitting on their bed.

"Hales I don't want this with her I want you…..I want us and our baby"

"You'll have our baby and your and Rachel's baby"

"What about you"

"Of course you'll have me…but I understand that you have to spend time with Rachel and honestly I don't know how I feel about that but I can't do anything about it." Haley said as she stood up and continued to move things around their room.

"Haley….I would never…."

"Cheat on me" Haley said as she turned around and looked into his eyes. "You already did"

"You know we don't even need to talk about this because I haven't even talked to Rachel"

"Yeah" Haley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Why don't you get some rest" Nathan suggested.

"Ok" Haley whispered. She slowly walked over to the bed and pulled back the blankets, gently sliding onto the bed. "Good night Nathan"

-------------------------------------

Hours later Haley heard Nathan get up and Answer his phone. She knew it was Rachel she could tell by the way Nathan quickly walked away from her. Haley rubbed her stomach softly as the baby lightly kicked.

"Ok Bye" Nathan said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"How's Rachel" Haley asked.

"Fine….She had a paternity test done and I am the father…..I'm going to the doctors with her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" Haley asked as she turned around.

"Yeah I don't want her going alone."

"Yeah alone" Haley whispered.

_"Ok Nathan I have a doctors appointment the day after we get back home…don't forget" Haley said as Nathan smiled. _

_"Never…I want to be there with you" Nathan said as he smiled down at her. _

"Are you ok Haley?"

"Yeah I'm fine, have fun at the doctors tomorrow" Haley said as she rolled away from him and tried to get back to sleep.

-------------------------------

**There it is hope you like it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Where were you" Nathan asked as Haley walked through the door.

"I had to do something" She said as Nathan smiled.

"Ok I have to go pick up Rachel" Nathan said as he kissed Haley's Forehead.

"Ok" she whispered.

"Are you ok"

"I'm fine you should get going"

"Ok when I get back I want to spend some time with you"

"Ok" Haley whispered again as she started getting dressed.

"I love you"

"Me too" Haley said as she gently smiled at him.

-----------------------------------

"Thank you for coming Nathan" Rachel said as they drove to the doctors. "How's Haley"

"She's fine"

"So you guys are together" Rachel asked.

"Yeah we are….were having a baby too if you hadn't heard"

"Well….I guess you were defiantly busy"

"With Haley I barely remember being with you" Nathan said as Rachel tensed.

"You told me you loved me when we made love" Nathan quickly pulled car over and turned to her.

"Let's get something straight…I don't love you…..we didn't make love and the only reason I'm here is because I do love my child ok….." Nathan said as Rachel looked at him.

"You said you loved me…..Not Haley"

"The only reason I said that was because I probably thought you were Haley…she is my wife"

"Why couldn't we work?"

"Because I'm in love with Haley"

"Does she love you or is she only staying with you because of the baby"

"She loves me"

"Fine….I'll just keep my feelings to myself for now" Rachel said as she looked out the window and smirked.

"Whatever Rachel." Nathan said as he started driving again.

-------------------------------------

"Mrs. Gatina" the doctor said as she walked in. "How are you feeling"

"Good" Rachel said as she sat down in the office. Nathan slowly followed behind and sat next to her.

"Mr. Scott What are you doing here"

"I want to be there for my child"

"Your child I Gave Mrs. Gatina the Paternity test results"

"Yeah she said it was mine"

"It is" Rachel said Glaring at the doctor.

"I'm sorry Rachel this baby is not Nathan's I can't lie to him" The doctor said as Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm out of here" Nathan said.

"Mr. you give this to your wife…she forgot it this morning"

"This Morning"

"Yes she had an appointment with me" the doctor said as he handed Nathan a picture of their son.

"Thanks" Nathan said as he ran out the door.

"Haley" Nathan Called as he walked into their house.

"I'm in the kitchen" She yelled back.

"Hi" He said as he walked up to her and held her tight.

"Are you ok" Haley asked.

"I love you so much….I should have remembered."

"What"

"The doctor's appointment Haley I'm so sorry I forgot."

"Its ok you were taking care of your other child"

"I don't have another child, at least not yet" Nathan said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"She lied it's not mine hales….the only children I have are gonna be with you ok" He said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"That's really good because I honestly didn't want to share you" Haley said as she let a tear stream her face.

"You don't have to I promise" Nathan leaned and kissed her lips as Haley moved her hands to his chest.

"You know the Doctor said it's perfectly fine to have a healthy sex life during my pregnancy" Haley whispered.

"Hales we don't have…." Nathan said as Haley brought her lips to his again.

"I want you" She whispered against his lips.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Nathan Said as he carried her upstairs.

---------------------------------------

**Last night was such a bad night for me of course there was all the sad Naley stuff and then i watched jericho and if any of you watch jericho too then you know what sad stuff i'm talking about in that. Anyway after going through all the stuff i did last night i had to get the whole Rachel thing done with. So Expect some happy stuff in the coming chapters. i hope you like it...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Nathan and Haley had been stuck in the house for a few days now, just spending time together but mostly dodging the photographers.

"Are they still out there" Haley asked as she ate another sandwich.

"Yeah there still there" Nathan said as he closed the curtain.

"Maybe we should just give them a picture of me"

"Hales…." Nathan said as he smiled.

"What there not gonna leave until they get a picture of this bump" Haley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"True but….they need to leave us alone."

"What should we have for dinner?"

"Didn't you just have like three sandwiches?"

"Yeah but those were for the baby now I need dinner for me"

"I love you"

"I know you do" Haley said as she opened the cupboards searching for more food.

"How about I go get us some pizza"

"You dare go out there" Haley said with a smirk.

"I'll be fine…plus I don't have the bump."

"I don't know about that" Haley laughed as she rubbed her fingers across his abs.

"Funny hales, you know I'm hot" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Don't do that" Haley said stepping away from her husband.

"Why"

"You know how I get when you do the smallest thing" Haley explained.

"I've always been able to turn you on easily hales don't deny that."

"I know but now it's a million times worse"

"Worse" Nathan asked.

"Yes its worse because you're leaving to get me dinner and even if you weren't there's no way I would have sex wit you because with our luck one of photographers has a tape recorder and would record us"

"Well maybe if you weren't so loud" Nathan suggested.

"Fine I'll be completely silent from now on" Haley said as she walked upstairs.

"Hey get back down here"

"Not until you get me my pizza" Haley yelled.

-------------------------

Nathan quickly ran to his car as he saw the flashes of the cameras going off none stop.

"Nathan where's Haley?"

"How's the baby?"

"How much is she showing?"

"Is she going on another tour?"

"How's basketball?"

"How much weight has she gained?"

"Will you have more children after this one?"

"Talk to us Nathan"

Nathan drove as fast as he could away from the cameras wondering what embarrassing picture of him would be all over the magazines tomorrow.

---------------------------------

"He's being perfect Brooke" Haley said into the phone.

"Are you sure" Brooke asked.

"Yes he's being perfect, sweet, nice, caring, and sexy"

"Ok eww no need to talk about your sex life"

"Oh shut up"

"So no Rachel drama"

"No…she's too busy trying to figure out who the father is of her baby"

"That sucks"

"Yeah well that's why she gets"

"Attitude hales"

"What she slept with my husband and then pretended to be having his child I can't stand her" Haley explained.

"I know I know" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Its weird you know" Haley said.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Nathan were so far from each other and now were so close"

"You guys always loved each other that's why you guy's got back to normal so quick"

"Yeah"

"Ok well Lucas is home and he brought my messy child" Brooke explained.

"Ok I'll talk to you later" Haley said as she hung up.

-----------------------------

"I'm home" Nathan yelled.

"You're alive" Haley said as she hugged him tight.

"Yeah I survived."

"I love you, you know that"

"Of course" Nathan said as he looked down into her eyes.

"Why don't we eat that later" Haley suggested.

"Ok…what are we gonna do….." Nathan asked as Haley leaned up and kissed him.

"I thought you didn't want to" Nathan asked.

"I want you" Haley whispered.

"Me too" Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her again and again and again.

-------------------------

**Good Bad????? let me know**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

"Hey you" Haley whispered in Nathan's ear. 

"Hi" He said with his eyes still shut. 

"I have a doctors appointment are you coming" 

"Yeah" 

"Then get up" 

"I'm up really I am" 

"No your not" 

"Hales it's so early" 

"Nathan its eleven" 

"That's early to me" Nathan said as he pulled Haley next to him. 

"I love you" Haley told him. 

"I don't know if I've ever been this happy"

"Really" Haley asked. 

"Life feels perfect right now with us and the baby" Nathan said rubbing her stomach. 

"I know…I can't wait to see him… he's gonna look just like you" Haley smiled. 

"I know I'm sorry'

"Your hot baby don't be sorry….but it will cause problems when he's a teenager" Haley explained. 

"True" 

Nathan slowly leaned down and kissed her lips softly. 

"We have to go" Haley said as he brought his kisses to her neck. 

"Shhh just relax baby" 

"Nate I have to go" Haley said moving off the bed. 

"Ok if we have too" 

"I love you" 

"You keep saying that" Nathan whispered. "I love you too"

* * *

"How are you feeling Mrs. Scott?" The Doctor asked.

"Good I feel great" 

"Good lets take a look at your son" He said as he started the ultrasound. "There he is I can see he moves a lot" 

"Yeah he does" 

"He looks fine….he's heart sounds fine….but wait a minute" the Doctor said as he stopped. 

"What's wrong" Nathan asked. 

"Well it looks like your daughter is just fine as well" 

"What" Haley asked? 

"Its normal sometimes the baby's hide behind one and another. You're having Twins and Boy and a girl. See There she is" the doctor said pointing at the screen. 

"Oh my god" Nathan said with a huge smile on his face. 

"Congratulations" the doctor said as he walked out of the room. 

"We get a boy and a girl" 

"I know….I love you so much Hales" 

"I love you too"

* * *

"Brooke we're having twins" Haley yelled into the phone. 

"What…Lucas" Brooke yelled 

"I'm right here" Lucas said as he walked up to Brooke. 

"Haley's having twins." 

"What" 

"Yeah a boy and a girl" Haley explained. 

"I'm so happy for you guys" 

"Tell Nathan good luck with having a girl" Lucas said as he walked out of the room. 

"Ok love you guy's bye" Haley said as she hung up. 

"Lucas says good luck with having a girl."

"Lets see she's not dating until she's thirty and I think she should be home schooled." Nathan said. 

"Our son gets the same rules as our daughter."

"Why" 

"Because I'm the mom and I said so" 

"Oh whatever you say" Nathan said with a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Had to Repost this chapter sorry about that. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Nathan and Haley slowly walked through a local baby shop hoping to find all the things they needed. They agreed that Nathan would pick out the things for their son and Haley would pick out the things for their daughter. Nathan of course was going towards the sports theme while Haley was going for the cute girly things. 

"I like this one" Haley said holding up a cute baby outfit. 

"It's so girly" 

"I'm picking out our daughters things remember" 

"Yes I remember" Nathan said as he smiled and rubbed her stomach. 

"What do you have picked out for our son" Haley asked. 

"This little basketball and look at this isn't it cute" Nathan asked as he held up an onesiethat said number one on it. 

"It's cute"

"Thank you….so lets see we got diapers…car seats….clothes….bottles…..and all that other stuff that's in there" Nathan said pointing in the cart. 

"Are you excited" Haley asked. 

"Why wouldn't I be….I can't wait for our family to get here" 

"Good" Haley said as she leaned up and kissed him. 

Nathan closed his eyes as he hands automatically went to her stomach. He'd never been so happy. His wife was happy and with him, soon they would have two beautiful babies and amazingly the press had backed off of them. 

"I'm gonna go look at cribs ok" Haley said with a smile. 

"Ok" He whispered not wanting to be away from her but knowing it would only be for a few minutes. 

Haley couldn't help but smile as she felt her babies kick inside her. Since they found out they were having twins they hadn't stopped kicking. At Night Nathan would read them bed time stories and sometimes Haley would sing them a lullaby. Either way their parents voices always put them to sleep and gave Haley a good night rest, when Nathan wasn't hassling her about baby Names. 

He wanted the Boy to be Nathan and said Haley could pick the girls name. She of course protested the name Nathan, saying she hated when Parents Named their kids after themselves she didn't think it was creative. 

Haley quickly stopped when she felt to powerful kicks. 

"Relax you two" she whispered to her stomach. Again two kicks came this time they were stronger. Haley gripped her stomach and slowly looked down. 

"Oh god" Haley said as she pulled her cell phone out. 

"Hello" Nathan said. 

"Hi' Haley said. 

"Hey do you think our son should have a blue or green little outfit…never mind the blue ones cuter…..what about a teddy bear can I get him something like that or should we…." 

"Nathan stop"

"What"

"My water broke" 

"What…where are you" 

"By the Cribs" 

"Yeah…." Nathan said hanging up the phone and running to the crib section. 

"Hi" He said grabbing her hand and rubbing it softly. 

"I'm here" He said. 

"That's really sweet but I need to go to a hospital now….I need drugs right now" Haley yelled as another contraction came. 

"Ok come one lets go"

-----------------------------

Quickly driving to the hospital they ran in. 

"My wife's in labor" 

"Ok I need you to fill these out" 

"Can I have drugs now please" Haley pleaded. 

"As soon as the paper work is filled out" 

"I need drugs now" Haley yelled once again clutching her stomach. 

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse said as she walked away. 

"Nathan I can't do this….I haven't even got to the hard part and it hurts" Haley said holding on to his hands. 

"Hales you're the strongest person I know….you can do this" Nathan assured her as he leaned in and kissed her. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

"Ok come this way" The nurse said. 

"Mr. Scott you'll need to put this on" The nurse said handing him some scrubs. 

"Yeah ok" Nathan said as he quickly slipped them on. 

This was really happening he was going to be a dad, he was gonna have a family now. Haley was going to be an amazing mother, he knew it. But he still was worried about if he would be a good father. Late at Night Haley would always whisper how good of a dad he was already, but he didn't know what to believe. He knew she wouldn't lie to him, but what if she was wrong. 

"Mr. Scott your wife is asking for you" 

"Ok" 

"Nathan" Haley said as he grabbed her hand. 

"I'm right here" 

"I love you" she whispered. And at the moment he knew they were gonna be fine, that they were going to have a perfect family and he was going to be the best dad ever.

---------------------------------------------

**Hey Everyone thank you for Readingi'm sad to say that the next Chapter is the Last one. So please tell me what you think. **


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Four Years Later

"There they are Nathan and Haley Scott" A reporter said as they quickly snapped pictures of the couple. Nathan and Haley slowly walked down the red carpet holding each other close with huge smiles on their faces. 

"Nathan, Haley how are you" the reporter asked. 

"Were fine" Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley's shoulders. 

"How are you feeling" She asked Haley. 

"I'm fine really this pregnancy is a lot easier then my first one with the twins." Haley said rubbing her growing stomach. 

"How are the twins" She asked. 

"Growing" Nathan said as he smiled. 

"When are you going on tour again" She asked. 

"After this one is born and Basketball season is over so the family can go with me" 

"That sounds nice" 

"Nathan how is basketball going" 

"Perfect I have the best support system ever" Nathan said looking into Haley's eyes. 

"So you two are still the IT couple after all these years….How do you do it" 

"We love each other" Haley explained. 

"Yeah completely" Nathan agreed. 

"We have to get home to the kids." Haley said as she smiled at the cameras and walked off.

* * *

Nathan and Haley slowly entered the limo and sat close to each other Nathan not being able to keep his hands away from her stomach. After having the twins life was perfect. They were the most beautiful babies ever. 

Their daughter Hannah Karen Scott looked like a copy of Haley she had dark brown eyes and light brown hair. Her smile was just like Haley's as well. Of course she loved Music and was often found in the studio with Haley writing new music or helping her mom sing. 

Their son David Lucas Scott was a copy of Nathan. He loved Basketball and hanging out with the guys. He had Nathan's deep blue eyes and his dark raven Hair. He looked so much like Nathan that is was scary. 

"Do you think they killed the baby sitter" Nathan asked. 

"No their good kids" Haley said as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. 

"Yeah they are…..what about this one do you think she'll be good" 

"Yes because she'll take after me and her sister instead of her father and brother" 

"OH I see how it is ganging up on the boys in your life." 

"Yep" Haley said as she silenced him with a kiss. 

"I love you"

* * *

Nathan and Haley quietly walked into the house not knowing if the kids would be asleep. After telling the Baby sitter goodbye the silently made their way to their children's rooms. 

"I'll take Hannah first" Haley said as Nathan nodded. 

"Momma" Hannah said as she sat up. 

"Hey you aren't you suppose to be asleep." 

"I missed you and daddy" 

"We missed you too baby girl" 

"Daddy will be in soon to say good night to you" 

"Ok Good" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too mamma" 

"Good night" Haley said walking out of the room.

* * *

Across the hall Nathan watched as David rambling on about how he almost made a three pointer that day. 

"That's great buddy" 

"Are you proud of me?" 

"More then ever" Nathan said with a smile. "You should get to sleep before your mom gets mad" Nathan smirked. 

"Too late" Haley said as she walked in. 

"Hi Momma" David Said. 

"Hey you……Hannah's waiting for you Nate"

"Ok…night buddy" Nathan said as he walked out. 

"I love you mamma…..you look pretty" 

"Thank you….you look handsome sweetie" 

"I tired" 

"Go to sleep" she gently said as she kissed him good night. "I'll see you tomorrow" Haley whispered before walking out.

* * *

"Daddy" Hannah whispered half asleep. 

"Yeah baby" 

"I missed you"

"I know….me and your mom will be here all day tomorrow ok"

"Good, I love you" She whispered before she fell asleep.

* * *

Nathan walked into his and Haley's bedroom and smiled as he watched her change out of her dress, His eyes going to her growing bump. Haley Slowly moved to the soft Radio Music Playing from the night stand but stopped when she felt Nathan's presence. 

"Stop staring at me Nathan Scott" 

"Why your beautiful" 

"Stop it" 

"Its true…you're even turning me on right now" Nathan said with a smirk. 

"Nathan" Haley squealed. 

"What…the kids are asleep I want my wife" He gently whispered as he hands pulled her body up against his. 

"I could love you forever" She said looking into his eyes filled with love and passion. 

"So could I" 

"Thank you so much for this life" 

"You helped" Nathan explained. 

"I know but….I don't know what I would do without you and the kids" 

"I love you so much Haley James Scott" 

"You better" 

"Always" Nathan said as he kissed her gently laying her on the bed. Haley stopped when she heard the TV turn on.

_"Nathan and Haley Scott looked happy and perfect at Tonight's Red Carpet…They are expecting their third child and they are defiantly the most stable and in love couple in holly wood. Stay Tuned for more about the IT couple" _The Reporter said as Nathan and Haley laughed. 

"Sorry I was laying on the remote" Haley said moving it out from under her and turning the TV off. Leaving the Room in silence except for the radio which still lightly played music. 

"So Famous Haley James Scott…can I get an Autograph" Nathan asked. 

"Depends Nathan Scott Hot NBA Player can I get yours" 

"Anytime you are my number one fan" Nathan Said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Nathan and Haley continued to kiss each other as a new song came on the radio. 

_**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)**_

THE END 

* * *

**So There it is...Thank you all for reading. You all are amazing. Without your support there would be no story. Thanks again. I'll be Posting a new story most likely late tonight or tomorow. So be sure to Check it out. Thanks again. I hope you like it. **


End file.
